


the truth behind our words

by jaejaesus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, How Do I Tag, M/M, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejaesus/pseuds/jaejaesus
Summary: "jaehyun, what are you doing here?" doyoung asked.doyoung knows jaehyun is straight, because of the fact that the other has a girlfriend and is head over heels for her.jaehyun, on the other hand, is willing to risk everything — even his relationship — just to see doyoung happy.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	the truth behind our words

"i have a girlfriend," jaehyun said to doyoung during one of their scheduled movie marathons.

doyoung doesnt know how to react to that. he knew that his best friend was straight, but he just hoped that maybe something would change his mind, but it didnt. he felt different kinds of emotions travelling in his veins, and different thoughts running in his mind.

"doyoung. hey doyoung," jaehyun called out. he noticed that the other was spacing out, and thought he did something wrong.

"jaehyun, im sorry. but are you sure you have a girlfriend?"

"i just told you, doyoung. do you not listen to me?" jaehyun pouted, and whenever jaehyun pouts, doyoung becomes soft.

"i listened to you, i just dont feel well all of a sudden."

"does kim doyoung want a cuddle?"

doyoung looked at the other with wide eyes.

"what jaehyun, no!"

what doyoung said didnt matter when it comes to jaehyun. jaehyun will always makes sure that if doyoung is sad, upset, or feels under the weather, he would make him happy and feel better. so he cuddles doyoung as they continue to watch the movie.

to doyoung, whenever jaehyun does the usual things, he feels all those weird feelings whenever you have a crush. and that makes doyoung thinking that what if jaehyun was simply leading him on.

but what doyoung does not realize that jaehyun has no idea about his preferences.

༒︎❦︎༒︎

it was the week after, and jaehyun messaged him a while ago that he wont be able to make it for their movie marathon. saying that he and his girlfriend already had made plans.

doyoung knows he shouldnt be upset about it. he was very aware about jaehyun and his feelings for his girlfriend. before he asked her out, jaehyun would talk about her like she had carry the whole universe just for him to hold. doyoung cringes at the thought. who knew what love could do to a person.

so doyoung sits in the middle of his apartment, simply staring at the tv. he randomly picked a movie to play, but didnt bother watching. it was never the same when jaehyun was with him. now that he thinks about it, he hates the fact that jaehyun was with his girlfriend and not him.

he would never admit it, but he felt jealous. it was supposed to be their day, but she stole it from him.

filled with different kinds of emotions, doyoung acts on impulse. he grabs his phone, and texts someone.

three hours has passed as far as doyoung remembers. banging on his door was what woke him up. he groaned, annoyed someone was bothering his sleep. he went to the door and was surprised at who it was.

"jaehyun, what are you doing here?" doyoung asked, still trying to widen his eyes so he could check if his vision was playing with him or not.

"i wanted to check on you. you texted me saying that you were not feeling well," jaehyun said as he showed the other what he texted.

doyoung gasped, he thought he had sent it to someone else. apparently not.

"arent you suppose to be with your girlfriend? where is she?"

"i left her at the cinema. you are more important than her, doyoung."

doyoung would be lying if he said that his heart didnt skip a beat when jaehyun said that. he wanted to scream and tell the other that he shouldnt be here, and should have stayed by his girlfriend's side. he wanted to tell him that he should stop treating him as if he was his. a lot of things was left unsaid as doyoung cannot find the courage to say it.

"are you just going to let me stand here?" jaehyun asked, cutting doyoung from his train of thoughts.

"oh right."

as jaehyun entered, he noticed the tv was on and there were blankets by the couch. his heart dropped at the sight. who knew that doyoung still did what the both of them was supposed to be doing.

"doyoung, are you upset that i didnt come to our movie marathon today?" jaehyun asked.

doyoung did not respond. he wants to, but he felt that the need of him responding was useless.

"since you are silent, i will take that as a yes."

jaehyun sat down on the couch and grabs doyoung's wrist, making the other yelp and fell on jaehyun's lap. doyoung could feel himself brush at their close proximity, but hides it so he wouldnt have to embarrass himself.

jaehyun wraps his arms around doyoung's waist as he rests his chin on his shoulder.

"doyoung, i will promise you that this day onwards, i will always try and make you happy."

doyoung wanted to kiss him right there, but he would not. especially with the fact that jaehyun is straight and has a girlfriend.

༒︎❦︎༒︎

ever since that day, jaehyun was trying his best to make doyoung happy. even in the smallest reasons of what was making doyoung sad, he would try until he would see the smile on the older's face. but as the days passed, its as if doyoung was starting to avoid jaehyun.

what jaehyun doesnt know is the reason why doyoung is avoiding him.

it may seem like doyoung was avoiding jaehyun, but what doyoung was really avoiding was catching feelings. he had always try and stop those to bloom, but he had no luck. everytime jaehyun would do something stupid to make him happy, it adds up to the reasons why he would want jaehyun to be his.

when doyoung was angry at some trash littered on the floor, he would do the most stupid things. doyoung chuckled at the memory of jaehyun scolding the trash about making the other upset, and threw it afterwards.

every stupid thing jaehyun does makes doyoung fall for him more, and doyoung wants that to stop.

doyoung was in his second class that afternoon with taeyong. that class was also one of the classes he had share with jaehyun, and doyoung wants to run out of those doors and skip class. but he didnt as it would ruin his reputation.

taeyong noticed his friend's behavior and asked what was wrong. doyoung simply stared at jaehyun as if it was telling him the answer. taeyong sighed, it was obvious to him about how the other felt towards jaehyun, but he didnt know how to show comfort towards him.

doyoung felt the other tapped his shoulder, so he looked at him, but instead a paper was being slipped towards him. he opened the folded paper and read it. he looked at taeyong and nodded, and decided to focus on what was being discussed in class.

as from what doyoung agreed to earlier, it was to meet up with taeyong at the coffee shop near his apartment. as doyoung entered, the aroma went to his nostrils, and he decided this is what heaven feels like. he doesnt drink coffee, but you cant deny the smell.

he went to taeyong who was sitting by the window, and sat down in front of him.

"so what did you want to talk about?" doyoung asked.

"doyoung, are you okay with jaehyun?" taeyong asked back.

"yeah. of course we are okay, why would you ask that?"

"i dont think thats the case. you two didnt sit next to each other during class today, which is odd. you sit beside each other every time that class happens," taeyong said.

"well, i guess we both needed a little change in our environment," doyoung replied.

taeyong can see more to what doyoung told him. he sighs at this, he knew that doyoung would never admit if he had feelings, but its unhealthy to their friendship. its obvious that jaehyun doesnt know, and it hurts taeyong to find out that both of his friends are avoiding each other because one of then does not know how to speak up.

"doyoung, do you like jaehyun?" taeyong asked, he was upset and wants to see if his thoughts were correct.

doyoung didnt answer at first. he would never admit it, but he does have feelings for jaehyun. he doesnt know when it started, but it felt like it had always been there, it was just kept inside the deepest chambers of his heart before he had the chance to tell the other about what he truly felt.

taeyong was about to leave, if doyoung wasnt cooperating then the whole meet-up was useless. but he stopped when he heard doyoung sigh.

"i do, a lot.

"but he is straight and has a girlfriend."

༒︎❦︎༒︎

jaehyun went up to doyoung as he saw the other walked out of campus. this was the first he had cross paths with the other, and he was not going to wait for another chance.

"doyoung," he called out.

even with one call from jaehyun, doyoung would feel his movement stop. maybe it was out of habit, or was it his heart reacting. he blames his brain for letting his heart take over his course of actions.

"thank goodness i have managed to catch up with you," jaehyun said.

"what do you want?" doyoung asked.

"can i not walk with my best friend?"

"you cant."

"and why not?" jaehyun asked.

"because if i do, it would just hurt me more."

jaehyun stopped in his tracks, but doyoung kept walking, avoiding contact with jaehyun as much as possible. he didnt know to react to that, but the words that came from doyoung's heart, it did something to his heart.

the problem was he doesnt know what it was, but it was something.

jaehyun called johnny later that night if he wanted to meet up. when jaehyun checked the date, he realized that it was suppose to be their scheduled movie marathon, but seeing at how doyoung acts around him, it was certain that none of it would happen today.

johnny arrived at where jaehyun wanted to meet him, and greeted his friend.

"i thought it was doyoung and jaehyun day, what happened?" johnny may have already heard the story, but he wants to hear it from jaehyun.

"i think i fucked up," jaehyun said.

johnny urged him to continue, so he did.

"so i have promised doyoung that i would always make him happy no matter what. even if its the smallest problems, i would try to cheer him up. but lately, he started avoiding me, and we started to talk less. it was as if i did something wrong. i dont know johnny, help me."

johnny knew about doyoung's side of the story, and he expected jaehyun's to be similar, but it was different. it was like something was holding jaehyun back from expressing the truth.

"jaehyun, are you hiding something from me?"

"besides the fact i recently broke up with my girlfriend, i think no."

that took johnny's interest. usually when a couple broke up, they would be in a complete mess and would not think straight. they would break down, and people would try and comfort them, but jaehyun. he was different.

"if you broke up, why are you so calm about it?" johnny asked.

"i never liked her. it was just a way to prevent me from doing something else."

"and what is that?"

"falling in love with doyoung more."

"what is wrong if you did fall in love with him?" johnny asked.

"everyone knows doyoung is straight, why would you ask that?"

johnny felt the need to slap his forehead at what doyoung just told him. he knew that doyoung and jaehyun were far from being straight, but he never knew that even jaehyun had feelings for doyoung.

"you should tell him that," johnny said.

"johnny, thats crazy. that would break our friendship!"

"jaehyun, trust me in this. it wont, maybe it would even blossom a new one."

jaehyun looked at johnny, as if judging him about the sudden change in his fashion sense.

"how are you so sure about this?"

johnny shrugged at the question and told jaehyun that he was leaving. the events of the night was the only thing running through jaehyun's mind as he started drift off to sleep.

༒︎❦︎༒︎

this is a set up, doyoung thought as soon as he entered an empty classroom. he thought he was alone, but when he saw a figure in the corner, he gasped because he knew that figure anywhere.

"jaehyun, what are you doing here?" doyoung asked.

jaehyun turned around, surprised to see doyoung in the same room as him. as far as he can remember, the other was avoiding him like the plague.

"i can say the same for you, doyoung. what are you doing here?"

they just stood there silently. jaehyun was thinking of how he missed to easily wrap his arms around doyoung and whisper to him words of comfort whenever he did things far from his own standards.

doyoung was thinking of the times where in jaehyun would bring his favorite food whenever he was stressed so they could eat together and jaehyun would take care of him as if he was the older instead.

they just stood there, looking at each other, trying to take in every detail despite the distance between them. jaehyun sighed, and doyoung panicked, immediately asking what was wrong.

"i dont think i would ever forgive myself if i would do it, but fuck it, i have always wanted this," jaehyun said as he lunged towards doyoung, and the other's back hit the wall.

"jaehyun what—"

he was cut off when jaehyun kissed him on the lips, hard. it was as if he had always wanted this but never had the chance to. when jaehyun pulled back, doyoung immediately grabbed his neck, and kissed him again.

there were probably no words to describe what both of them were feeling right now. they were acting on their feelings without having to double check their actions with the help of their brains.

when they pulled away, they simply stared into each other's eyes. both of them taking in deep breaths to collect the oxygen they have lost.

out of the blue, jaehyun laughed and doyoung looked at him confused. was this all just a joke to him?

"and here i thought thinking you were straight," jaehyun said.

this was not what doyoung expected to hear, but it also made him laugh.

"i thought you were straight, you even have girlfriend!" doyoung said.

"who i broke up with, just recently."

doyoung gasped at the news, happiness and confusion in his mind. why would jaehyun do such a thing, he had always like her so why give her up?

"why did—"

"because it was never her, it was always you. you were what my heart desired, and what i need," jaehyun said.

doyoung didnt know what to say, but knew how to act. he simply wrapped his arms around jaehyun as the other hugged him back. they stayed liked that until jaehyun spoke up.

"so you arent straight?"

"of course i am not. i am gay, and gay for you only."

**Author's Note:**

> twt
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/119th)


End file.
